Afraid
by roseal
Summary: A one-shot In honor of Peachfan900! Well when Mr.L takes over luigi's body he goes after everything he cares about. But when he plans to harm a certian princes, Luigi decides it's time to not be afraid anymore. LuigixPeach!


OK! Here is a LuigiXPeach one-shot in honor of Peachfan900! Now! On with the story. Ps. I sugest you read this with music!

PxL PxL PxL PxL

Luigi pov.

"It's beautiful." He said in awe.

"_No. It isn't." I snapped back._

"The screams of terror and fear." He said grinning like an idiot.

"_You're a monster." I said angrily._

"It makes me feel so powerful." He said happily.

"_I was powerful before!" I yelled, feeling insulted._

"Finally! I wouldn't be seen as Mario's weak younger brother, I would be seen as Mario's powerful, better, stronger younger brother." He said, obviously ignoring me.

"_I might be younger but I'm just as strong as he is! He never put me in fights because he was worried I would get hurt! He was looking after me!" I said even angrier._

"That's what they all said! But it's not true! The only reason he didn't put me in the fights was because he was afraid I would take all the spot light! He wanted the lime light all to himself!" he yelled angrily at me, now deciding to reply to my comments.

"_He was just worried for my wellbeing! And don't you ever say that about my brother again! He's not a selfish person! He just worries for people's safety!" I said, trying to defend my brother._

"HE JUST WANTS PEACH ALL TO HIMSELF! THAT'S WHY HE NEVER PUT ME IN THE ADVENTURE! HE JUST WANTED TO LOOK BRAVE SO HE COULD GET PEACH! BUT NOW IT'S MY TURN TO SHOW HER WHAT I COULD DO! NOW I'LL GET THE GIRL!"

"_No…NO! YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HER! DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TOUCH HER!" I yelled fearing for the fair princess_

"That's your weakness? Some princess? That's what I need to do to get rid of you? Destroy her?" my fears were confirmed once the words left his mouth.

"_NO! DON'T HURT HER! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANY THING!" That didn't mean I couldn't try to change his mind._

"Well then, I guess I have my next target. Princess Peach." He said smiling that annoying grin he had been wearing moments ago.

"_NO! DON'T! PLEASE!" I tried._

"Shhhhh… don't speak. Just sleep. It'll all be over in a bit." He said, voice fuzzing out a few times.

"…_.no... I …. Can't..." I pleaded but it was too much_.

"…" _till it all went black._

PxL PxL PxL PxL

"Luigi…?" a gentle voice asked.

"LUIGI IS NOT HERE ANYMORE!" I heard him scream, what was that pink figure?

"YES HE IS! I KNOW HE IS! HE CAN'T BE GONE!" I immediately recognized that sweet tone.

"_Peach…? What are yo- PEACH!" I yelled, but I knew she couldn't hear. No one could. I was trapped. In my own mind._

"Well sweet cheeks, not to be the barer of burdens but, it's true."_ I growled in jealousy._

"Luigi is strong! He would never surrender to you without putting up a fight! I know it! Luigi is the strongest person I know…" I felt happy to see that at least one person still believed in me.

"_Peach…." I said Longley_.

"You just don't know when to give up do you? What will it take to get it through your thick head? _LUIGI IS GONE." _ He screamed once more. _How dare he scream to her! No one was allowed to scream to her with me around! I tried to focus on him, focus on keeping control. He winced. That was a good sign._

"NO HE'S NOT! I CAN TELL! HE'S FIGHTING YOU RIGHT NOW!" Peach screamed angrily. She had noticed the wince. She knew he was still definitely still putting up a fight. His face flushed red in pain and anger.

"Shut up! I'm stronger than him! Stronger than any one-…." His voice caught off. As he fell to the ground with a "thud". Peach's once smiling face turned into a look of worry. She stumbled onto her feat as fast as she could. She ran over to Luigi's fallen body, tripping many times on the way.

"LUIGI!" her voice screeched.

"Luigi! Luigi please! Answer me! Luigi! Please!" her voice pleaded.

"_I'm sorry Peach… but I have to deal with him first." I answered. I turned my head to stare at Mr.L. He was the cause of all of this._

"_I am not the one at fault here! You are! You're the one who's too weak to keep me away! You're the one who let me take over!" he laughed. I growled in anger, my teeth grinding against each other. When something hit me_

"_You know what? Your right." I smiled. His face turned into one of surprise. Then into one of suspicion._

"_What are you up to weegee?" he asked. My smile grew bigger. He started looking nervous._

"_Hey? What's the fun in that? Let me show you." I smiled evilly. He looked scared for a moment and then started to run away._

"_You think you can escape from me? Ha! Look who the weak one is now?" I taunted. He tripped to the ground and immediately turned around to look me in the eyes._

"_If you seal me back there then I'll escape and kill everyone you love!" he screamed out. I aberrantly stopped and stared at him. And started to think over what he said._

"_I guess… that's a risk I'll have to take. You almost already killed everyone I love already." I said sadly. And with those last words I started to take back control of my body. _

PxL PxL PxL PxL

My body was aching all over, while I had limp were ever I went. My arm was slung over peach's shoulder while peach's other shoulder was taken by the unconscious Mario. It had been aproximently twenty minutes since I had woken up from my battle with Mr.L. when I woke up let's say it involved a lot of tears, but not from me surprisingly *cough* Peach * cough*. But that's all she did which kind of saddened me, I half expected more… like a kiss.

"w….w…w…WHAT!" my face turned beat red. Peach looked over to me, taking her attention off Mario to me. She gave me a worrying look; she put Mario genteelly on the ground, made me sit down, got on her knees, and then put one of her hands to my forehead.

"Are you okay Luigi? Do you have a fever?" she asked. But I didn't answer. I was too distracted at how close her face was to mine. I could see she had gone through a lot while Mr.L was taking over the mushroom Kingdom, from the bags under her eyes. Her face was covered in sweat, dirt, and bloody gashes but she still looked beautiful to me.

"Luigi…?" she asked.

One particular gash caught my sight. It actually looked like the worst one; it started at her forehead and led above her left eyebrow in a straight line and it was bleeding badly. I took of my right glove off and turned it inside out. She stared at me in curiosity.

"Luigi what are you-"her voice stopped instantly when I put the glove to the gash she had on her forehead. She hissed in pain, taking a deep breath to keep from crying.

"Shhhhh… it'll all be over soon." I said softly, as I kissed her forehead. I heard her gasp in surprise. I smiled softly, while my cheeks calmed down to a light pink. I gently slid the glove all the way down till it reached the end of the gash. I brushed the glove against the left over blood cleaning all of it off till it was rid of all the blood. She stood still staring at me in awe. The next thing I did, did not just shock Peach but also myself. My face got even closer to hers until I could feel her hot breath on my face. I locked gazes with her, her eyes shined, showing how innocent she was. I could see that she was a child at heart. Still learning how to survive in the world. She desperately needs someone to help her find her way. And I was hoping that, that person could be me. For a couple minutes we just stayed like that. Staring and breathing. That was until I started to lean in closer, and closer. Then I crashed my lips against Peach's in a passionate kiss. I felt like fireworks were going on all around me. And all these colors swirled my vision. I pressed my lips a bit harder to deepen the kiss. I felt like I was in heaven. Peach didn't kiss back at first from surprise, but after a couple seconds of regaining herself she started to kiss back. The kiss soon turned into a full out make out session.

"So this is what you guys do when I'm gone?" said a voice that made me freeze. Mine and Peach's head whipped around to the stare at the owner of the voice. There stood Mario smiling a cheesy grin. My face turned as red as a tomato, as I turned my head away from him in embarrassment. Peach just smiled at him and started giggling.

"Whoa! Peach you're practically glowing! Man Luigi, who knew you, could please a girl so good." Mario exclaimed. I glared daggers at him while Peach just giggled at him again. I turned my head back to look at Peach, and in surprise she was practically glowing in happiness. I smiled softly to her, I, myself was happy. Happy that it was me who made her happy. I grabbed her hand and held it in a firm grip. And for once, I didn't feel afraid.

~End~

The beginning was hard for me, I'll admit that. But the and came to me like a speeding car.

Any ways hope you liked it! And now that I'm done with this I'm going to continue my other ff story "How to survive love".


End file.
